You Feel Right
by princessW
Summary: Aurora Isla Potter grew up in an orphanage. She had friends and she was happy. She was intelligent, brave, sneaky, cunning and she looked innocently beautiful. Dumbledore thought that she'd be his golden lap dog but oh boy how wrong he was. Aurora makes a deal with Lucius Malfoy of all people but that just might be the best decision she's ever made. [Fem!Harry], [HP/TMR(LV)]


**31**. **10**. **1981** , **7** : **17** **am**

 _#4_ _Privet_ _Drive_

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were just having breakfast like normal people when they heard a cry. It wasn't their precious Dudders as he was happily eating.

"Pet, go see what that's about", Vernon murmured, not taking his eyes off of the paper he was reading.

Petunia got up and kissed Dudley's cheek before going to the door. She opened it and shrieked out loud. There was a baby, probably the same age as their Dudley.

"Pet? What is it?" Vernon yelled from the kitchen, making Petunia realize that she'd have to take the baby inside before anyone would see it.

Petunia took the baby and went back to the kitchen. Vernon didn't notice the baby before it cried out.

"What is that?" He almost yelled.

"I don't know. There's a letter with it", Petunia said, putting the child on the floor and sitting down.

"Well read it!" Vernon grumbled angrily.

" _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

 _I am really sorry to tell you that James and Lily Potter have died. The dark lord Voldemort killed them but little Aurora defeated him and stayed alive. I would be really happy if you would take care of your niece, Aurora Isla Potter. She is just fifteen months old and needs a family._

 _There will be protective blood wards to protect your family and Aurora as long as she thinks the house as her home._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _The_ _Headmaster_ _of_ _Hogwarts_ , _School_ _of_ _Witchcraft_ _and_ _Wizardy_ ", Petunia read, gasping.

"We are not taking a freak to live with us!" Vernon yelled, his face turning a nice shade of reddish purple.

"Of course not darling, you can bring it to an orphanage right now", Petunia said quickly, taking the baby with her and walking to the car.

Before Vernon could do or say anything, his wife had already came back. She smiled and kissed Dudley's cheek before sitting down again.

"The brat is in the car, just take it to the orphanage with the letter that I left with it", Petunia told him.

Vernon nodded grumpily and headed to the car. Luckily for him, the closest orphanage was pretty close. He drove there, left the brat on the doorstep with the letter and left hoping that he'd never hear from her again.

 **31**. **10**. **1981** , **8** : **11** **am**

 _St_. _Johnson's_ _Orphanage_

Alice Edwins was just about to wake the children up for breakfast when she heard a cry from outside. She went to look for the source and found a little baby girl laying on the porch. She only had a blanket around her and Alice took her quickly inside.

"Look at you, you are a very cute little girl", Alice whispered quietly to the whimpering baby.

Alice took the letter that was with the baby and started reading.

"To whom it may concern,

This baby is Aurora Isla Potter. Her parents are dead and apparently she had no one else than me and my husband to take care of her. We, how ever, can't or don't want to take care of her so we brought her to you. Her birthday is July 31st 1980 and she will receive an invitation to a boarding school when she turns eleven."

Alice scoffed. The one who had written the letter, obviously didn't care about the baby at all. She sounded like a real bitch. Alice's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice from behind.

"Who is that?" A little girl asked.

"Shannon, this is Aurora, she's going to live here from now on", Alice said, showing the baby to Shannon.

"Okay, cool", Shannon said before turning around and going to the dining room.

Little Aurora cried out and Alice pressed her cold body against her own, walking upstairs to find something warm for the baby to wear after she had bathed her.


End file.
